Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(4.40\times 10^{-4})\times (6.00\times 10^{-4})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (4.40\times 6.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 26.4 \times 10^{-4\,+\,-4}$ $= 26.4 \times 10^{-8}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $26.4$ is the same as $2.640 \times 10$ $ = {2.640 \times 10} \times 10^{-8} $ $= 2.640\times 10^{-7}$